He is the father
by theblackpencilcase
Summary: When Rose Tyler last saw the doctor she had to lie to him so that he could continue on to save the universe and do brilliant things like he should. This is an AU in which Rose is pregnant not her mother.
1. Chapter 1

He is the father

Pairing: Rose/10th doctor

Summary: The doctor had to say goodbye. And Rose knew that she had to let the most important man in her life go. He was more important to the rest of the universe; her needs didn't matter as much.

Part 1

What's the old saying, "If you love someone set them free, if they come back they're yours if they don't they never were"? Something similar to that, and that was what I needed to do. He was burning up a star just to stay here with me. Didn't that say something? I knew that if he knew about the baby he would come back. Against all the odds and the impossibilities he would somehow do it. And he couldn't. He was the Doctor and the universe needed him.

So when he asked,

"You're not?"

I had to respond with no. No. The Doctor wouldn't know their child. Never get to hold them or tell him/her stories about his home planet. A planet that my child could have been on. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to prevent him from knowing about the baby.

I needed him. Desperately did I need him. Because he showed me all that is out there, and all that could ever be and ever was. During all the times we had shared, I had begun to hope that he needed me. What an ego I had. The Doctor didn't need anyone. But he should want someone. Maybe that was the role I had filled for him. The role he filled for me would always be the love of my life.

"Rose Tyler I…"

And he was gone. I fell to the ground crying. I would never see him again. Mum came up behind me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"There there sweetheart. It'll be fine."

I didn't say anything and was led back to the car. Mickey slid into the seat next to me and attempted to engage the car in conversation but they were all just putting up the appearance. He was never going to come back and now our lives would have to adjust around that fact.

Truly months after the incident happened did I wonder if he had found a new companion. What they were like and if he was happy. During these months it became more obvious that I was going to have a baby. There were constant jokes about this, and Mickey once asked if the baby was going to come out with two heads.

Everyone agreed it was probably best to have the child here. We didn't know if the baby was going to have two hearts and if it did what would the doctors do to him/her?

On the morning of March 4, 2006 my son was born. Mum was tempted to name him The Doctor. After some dispute he would be named John. Looking down into his little face I saw the Doctor again. Not exactly, but there were features that were too similar for anyone to not notice the resemblance. Assuming they had met the Doctor before.

He was a very quiet boy. Never a single cry from him. Merely him looking at everything with those big brown eyes. He had this little patch of hair on his head that slightly curled at the top of his forehead.

"Well you can tell he's the doctors. Never stops glaring at me," Mickey offhandedly commented from besides my bed. I suppose that the part of The Doctor and Mickey quarreling must have passed into John.

"Oh shut it Mickey you'll upset the baby."

"The baby looks as if it wants to kill me."

That was the day that John was born, and my life started again.


	2. Chapter 2

He is the father Part 2

Pairings: The Doctor/Rose

Summary: Rose is just beginning to settle into her new life with John. At times though she can't help but see The Doctor in him. Rose is working in Torchwood when she catches wind of something interesting.

Part 2

It was three years later after John was born that my life stopped at a halt once more. Mum and I were at home in the kitchen when I got a call on my mobile. It was from dad.

"Hey dad. Can't Torchwood handle itself without me for a day?"

It was meant to be a joke, but something in Dad's tone wasn't joking.

"Rose it's the doctor."

I almost dropped the mobile upon hearing those two words. The Doctor. Love of my life, and father to John. Mum looked at me weirdly but when does she ever not. I've changed and sometimes it shows. Putting the mobile back to my ear I barely breathed out,

"What happened? Is he okay? He's not dead is he?"

"No. Nothing like that. But there's something going wrong in their universe and it could affect them in a bad way."

"I'm heading there now. Don't give the job to anyone else."

I turned to Mum and she was already nodding at me.

"You go on. I can hold the fort down here."

"You're sure you're all right with watching him mum?"

"You act like I've never watched a baby before. I remember changing your diapers young lady."

"Mum he's 3 years old and took apart the computer before rebuilding it."

"That's his father in him that is."

Mum and I started laughing. True John was a little odd. But with him being half time lord I don't know what else was going on in his little mind. Speaking of the devil, John wandered in from the kitchen with a small plate of frozen fish fingers.

"I'll be going now John."

"Bye mom."

John hugged me as he usually did if I was leaving. Hopefully he doesn't redesign the toaster to clean itself of the crumbs again. Mum nearly had a conniption. I waved goodbye once more before leaving our home, getting into my car, and driving back to work.

I'd been back to my home universe only once, and that was to prevent the doctor from dying. From my perspective it had been about a week. What could he have done in about a week? Knowing him it was something involving life or death. He was always getting himself into trouble. I smiled softly, knowing that he still hadn't changed.

When I arrived at Torchwood several agents were already outside trying to escort me into the building. I brushed them off and walked into the building. By pure coincidence one of the lifts was wide open and I stepped inside.

At the top floor my dad was waiting. His back was facing me and he was looking out onto the city. I coughed so that his attention would be drawn to me.

"What's going on dad?"

"There's something gone wrong in the doctor's universe. It's causing the wall between the worlds to become weaker every day."

"I know that's why I was able to get there the first time."

"Let me finish."

I stayed silent, and he took that as a sign that I would stay silent.

"We've gathered information. There are rogue daleks."

I froze. Daleks? Hadn't we sent the last of them into the void? They shouldn't be here.

"Which is why you're going to need this."

From behind his desk, Dad pulled out this great honking gun and handed it to me. It fit quite well in my arms and even had a strap.

"Right well. That's about it. Seeing as how you're always so keen to help him. I assume you know what you're going to be doing?"

I nodded and strode to the position in the office just outside's dads office. This was the parallel version of the room in which the Daleks had disappeared into the void and the moment where my dad had brought me to this one. It seemed only fitting that I go back this way.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

Dad pulled the lever and then the hole in the universe opened up. This part was always a bit like Harry Potter. It was best to get a running start. I ran through, and was still running a few seconds later when I entered the other side. I end up right next to a milkman who looks pretty startled to see me.

"Right now we're in trouble."

He just keeps staring while I start powering up the gun. I look up at the sky to see all of the other planets next to each other.

"It's only just beginning."

I go down to the tube and am sitting calmly in a section of the train where no one's there except for this little old lady who looks at me weirdly. There should be some sort of electronics store in the center of town. My home world couldn't have changed that much since I was last here. When I get out there are men in cars driving around while drunk. One of the calls out to me,

"The end of the world, darling. End of the stinking world."

"Have one on me mate."

An alarm sounds out and I instinctively turn towards it. There are two lads in there and I go over. Who says that the end of the world needs to go down in stealing? They were trying to get computers and tellies out all at once.

"Right, you two. You can put that stuff down or run for your lives. Do you like my gun?"

These two were somewhat competent and ran for their lives. After they ran I quickly sat down at a computer. It was showing two red blobs coming towards earth. I watch the screen for a little while longer trying to decide just what the Daleks plan was.

In the distance I hear the same words they always say.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

Now would be a good time to leave. I get outside the shop only to see these flying saucers going overhead firing at anything and everything. I start walking as one of the bolts take out a nearby shop. Not that they're going to miss it.

I head towards the inner city. Before I had come here Dad had filled me in on certain tidbits about what The Doctor had been up to. He's had two new companions the latest is a woman called Donna Noble. It'd be smart to head to see if her family was still around. Chances were that Donna or even The Doctor would want to check on them to make sure they were alright. That was my best chance of finding him again.

During the walk I see the Daleks amassing towards people. I didn't bother to see what they were doing but stuck to dark shadows where there was a less likely chance that they would see me. Finally after I don't know how long I managed to find Donna Noble's house. An older man and a woman who looked about Mum's age were outside. The older man had a paintball gun and shot it at the Dalek's eyestalk. I liked him already he was brave.

"MY VISION IS NOT IMPAIRED."

"I warned you dad."

Then the older man was likely Donna's granddad and the woman her mum.

"HOSTILITY WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTER…"

I shot him. The gun backfired only minimally and the Dalek's head explode. The older man looked at me looked at his gun and then asked,

"Do you want to swap?"

"You're Donna Noble's family right? I'm Rose Tyler, and I need you."

The woman looked slightly concerned. But the man just invited me in.

"Can you get a hold of Donna?"

"Yeah, I've tried calling her, but I can't get through. But she's still with the Doctor, I know that much, and the last time she phoned, it was from a planet called Midnight, made of diamonds."

"What the hell are you two on about?"

"Look she's out there, sweetheart. Your daughter. She's travelling the stars with that Doctor. She always has been."

"Don't be ridiculous." The woman looked at her dad like he was bonkers. Most people do when you try to talk about your life with the Doctor.

"Oh, come on, open your eyes. Look at the sky. Look at, look at the Daleks. You can't start denying things now."

I interrupted there,

"You're my last hope. If we can't find Donna, can't find the Doctor. Where is he?"

It was then that I noticed the background noise,

"YOU WILL OBEY DALEK INSTRUCTIONS WITHOUT QUESTION. YOU WILL OBEY YOUR DALEK MA…"

Then there were several beeps and some lady's voice came on.

"Can anyone hear me? The Subwave Network is open. You should be able to hear my voice, is there anyone there?"

It was then that a picture came on. It was filled with static but it was clear enough.

"I know that voice."

Then another voice answers back. I can barely hear it but there's some hope after all.

"Harriet, it's me. It's me. Oh, she can't hear me. Have you got a webcam?"

I look up at the old man again but he just looks at his daughter then looks back.

"No, she wouldn't let me. She said they're naughty."

"I can't speak to her then, can I?"

"Sarah Jane Smith, 13 Bannerman Road."

Sarah Jane? It's like they're getting the band back together. And maybe they are. Harriet Jones might just be brilliant! She continued to talk to other people and soon there were images on the screen. Jack Harkness. He was dead the last time I knew about him. I'd have to ask him later why he was still alive.

"The fourth contact seems to be having some trouble getting through."

"That's me. Harriet, that's me!"

"I'll just boost the signal."

"Hello?"

A strange woman I've never met appeared on the screen instead.

"Who's she? I want to get through."

Jack recognized her though.

"Martha, where are you?"

"I guess Project Indigo was more clever," Martha said, then she continued to talk more nonsense, "Than we thought. One second I was in Manhattan, next second. Maybe Indigo tapped into my mind, because I ended up in the one place that I wanted to be. But then all of a sudden, it's like the laptop turned itself on."

"It did." Harriet was the one to say this, and I had to watch as all these other people got to reunite with my friends. I kept fiddling with the screen trying to make some sort of contact be heard. But I was having no luck. What I did need was The Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

"That was me. Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."

"Yes I know who you are."

"I thought it was about time that we all met. Given the current crisis. Torchwood, this is Sarah Jane Smith."

"I've been following you work. Nice job with the Slitheen," I smiled. Jack was flirting again. The man was incorrigible. And Sarah was responding. Well this is Captain Jack.

"Yeah well, I've been staying away from you lot. Too many guns."

She looks off screen for a moment and Jack says,

"All the same, might I say looking good ma'am?"

"Really? Ooo."

"Not now, Captain. And Martha Jones, former companion to the Doctor."

"Oi! So was I!"

The Nobles had gone into their kitchen. The familiar sound of the kettle boiling came into my ears. That was us British for you, always drinking tea.

"But how did you find me?" Martha seemed a bit shell shocked and inside the house that certainly didn't belong to her.

"This ladies and gentlemen, this is the Subwave Network. A sentient piece of software programmed to seek out anyone and everyone who can help to contact the Doctor."

Harriet was so proud of her little thing. Whatever it was. However the Daleks couldn't like this and that chick Martha seemed to realize that too.

"What if the Daleks can hear us?"

"No, that's the beauty of the Subwave. It's undetectable."

"And you invented it?" Sarah Jane sounded impressed.

"I developed it. It was created by the Mister Copper Foundation."

"Yeah, but what we need right now is a weapon," Jack spoke up.

It was sort of hard not being able to participate in something where even a piece of programming knew I could help. What would have helped better was if it had a freaking webcam. Jack continued typing something down on the screen,

"Martha, back there at UNIT, what did they give you? What was that key thing?"

"The Osterhagen Key."

"That key is not to be used, Doctor Jones. Not under any circumstances." Harriet's voice was very short with her. What was so bad about that little chip thing?

"But what is an Osterhagen key?"

"Forget about the key, and that's an order. All we need is the Doctor."

When did Harriet start giving out orders?

"Only, excuse me, Harriet, but. Well, the thing is, if you're looking for the Doctor, didn't he depose you?"

"… I can't get through to him." Martha or whatever her name was at least trying.

"Nor me and I was here first!"

I needed to step away from this. Here were all these people arguing about some stupid key and not even thoroughly searching for the Doctor. The Older man came back in at that moment with a cuppa tea for me.

"What are that lot scrambling about now?"

"Something about a key."

"My name's Wilfred. But you can call me Wilf."

He handed me the cup, and I took a sip before setting it aside. Wilfred was nice. I turned back to the screen when Harriet said,

"But My life doesn't matter. Not if it saves the earth."

Jack saluted her with a,

"Ma'am."

"Thank you captain, but there are people out there dying on the streets."

"Marvelous woman. I voted for her," Wilf commented besides me.

"You did not," his daughter said I tried to ignore them as this lot kept talking.

"Now, enough of words. Let's begin."

On Jack's end of the screen there were people talking about a Power grid. What were they doing?! I caught on when a kid in the background said,

"All telephone networks combined."

They were getting to the Doctor. When Martha talked about leaving her phone they were going to call it! It was brilliant.

"Sending you the number now."

"Opening Subwave Network to maximum."

"Mister Smith, make that call."

"Calling the Doctor," Mister Smith must be a computer or something.

If they were calling him…

"So am I."

"And sending," Jack was in the background as he flipped a switch.

For a moment everything was silent and then several things happened at once. On Jack's end things are going bang while I'm on the phone trying to reach the Doctor.

"I think we've got a fix."

"Mister Smith now at 200%." Sarah Jane's end started banging and sparks were appearing even as she said, "Oh, come on, Doctor."

I turned toward Wilf and his daughter,

"Start calling him. Try as long as you have to," they did and I whispered, "Find me, Doctor. Find me."

A lady came on instead of Jack. No surprise there, she did look distressed when she said,

"Harriet, a saucer's locked on to your location. They've found you."

"I know, I'm using The Network to mask your transmission. Keep going."

"EXTERMINATE!"

Her house blows in and I sit there calling the Doctor waiting for something good to happen for once. Harriet is hurriedly typing things into the keyboard as the Daleks come in.

"Captain, I'm transferring the Subwave Network to Torchwood. You're in charge now. And tell the Doctor from me, he chose his companions well. It's been an honor."

Harriet leaves the screen and looks at the Daleks. I can still hear what's going on and am frozen to stop it.

"Harriet Jones. Former Prime Minister"

"YES WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE."

"Oh you know nothing of any human, and that will be your downfall."

"EXTERMINATE!"

Harriet's screen dissolves into static. An image slowly begins to come to the screen. It's the Doctor. Jack must have done something because he goes,

"Where the hell have you been? Doctor it's the Daleks."

The two other people with him were commenting on the Doctor but they didn't seem that important. Sarah got their attention back to the matter at hand.

"It's the Daleks. They're taking people to their spaceship."

"It's not just Dalek Caan."

Wilf's daughter exclaimed, "It's Donna!"

"That's my girl!"

I tried to hush them but even I was smiling at seeing the Doctor again. He didn't know about me or about our son and how much like each other they were. I almost frowned again, but Jack started to talk.

"Surrendered."

"Sarah Jane. Who's that boy? That must be torchwood. Oh, they're brilliant."

The Doctor sounded so enthusiastic and so like his own self that I smiled again. I loved him after three years I still loved this blindingly odd man.

"Look at you all, you clever people."

"That's Martha."

Oh Donna we meet again. She looked a lot less tired and well a lot less dying but it was still Donna. Then Donna looked at Jack,

"And who's he?"

"Captain Jack. Don't. Just don't."

"Doctor, it's me, I came back!"

Politely Wilf and his daughter left me to stare at him.

"It's like an outer space Facebook."

"Everyone except Rose."

I perked up. He did remember me! The Doctor remembered me. Now I just had to get to him so I could finally knock some sense into his massive time lord head. And at that moment the screen goes blank. I try knocking it and typing nonsense words into it, but it just doesn't turn back on. Then a voice like I've never heard before comes back.

"Your voice is different, and yet its arrogance is unchanged. Welcome to my new Empire."

Then it's face fills the screen and I don't know what to call it. It's skin isn't human and odd.

"Doctor. It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection and the triumph of Davros, lord and creator of the Dalek Race. Have you nothing to say?"

The Doctor's face comes into view again and so does everyone else's. They are just as puzzled or repulsed as I am. The Doctor is confused also,

"But you were destroyed. In the very first year of the Time war, at the Gates of Elysium, I saw your command ship fly into the jaws of the Nightmare Child. I tried to save you."

"But it took one stronger than you. Dalek Caan himself."

Then another voice was heard. It sounded oddly like a drunk Dalek.

"I flew into the wild and fire. I danced and died a thousand times."

"Emergency temporal Shift took him back into the Time war itself."

"But that's impossible. The entire war is time locked."

"And yet he succeeded. Oh, it cost him his mind, but imagine. A single, simple Dalek succeeded where Emperors and Time Lords have failed. A testament, don't you think to my remarkable creations?"

"And you made a new race of Daleks."

Davros or whatever his name was pulled back his sheet and revealed ribs and organs and some nerves. I gagged and ducked so I wouldn't have to look. It was utterly repulsive. When I come back up the Doctor is gone. Everyone is gone from the screen in fact.

I pick up my gone and get out my mobile. This calls for some back up. I manage to get a hold of Dad's mobile and he answers. Before he can say anything, I quickly speak into the mobile.

"Control, I need another shift. Lock me onto the Tardis, now. Right, I'm going to find him. Wish me luck. Oh and make sure John's okay. If something happens to me…"

Wilf and his daughter were wishing me luck, and then there was blinding white light and I vanished from their home. When I stopped I could see the Doctor and Donna at the end of the street and I started walking. Donna must have said something because then the Doctor was turning and running towards me, and I was running too.

"EXTERMINATE!"

A Dalek aims a ray at the Doctor and it grazes past him. He still fell to the road and everything around me vanished as I got to him and held onto him.

"I've got you. It missed you. Look, it's me, Doctor."

"Rose," he breathed out.

"Hi."

"Long time no see."

"Yeah. Been busy, you know. Don't die. Oh, my God. Don't die. Oh my god, don't die."

There were a few tears leaking from my eyes as I started to hear the rest of the world.

"Get him into the Tardis, quick. Move."

With the help of Jack and Donna we managed to get the Doctor back into the Tardis. He didn't look good at all. Donna started to speak and I just sat there with him barely paying attention.

"What, what do we do? There must be some medicine or something."

"Just step back. Rose, do as I say, and get back. He's dying and you know what happens next."

"What do you mean? He can't."

"Oh no. I came all this way."

Even still, I step back because it is dangerous to get caught up in something like that.

"What do you mean, what happens next?" Donna was backing away from him too even though she looked thoroughly confused.

Then the Doctor's hand started to glow and in a not quite place able voice said,

"It's starting."

"Here we go. Good luck, Doctor." Jack seemed revved up, but when isn't he?

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Then there was Donna.

"When he's dying, his er, his body, it repairs itself. It changes. But you can't!" I told him. He just couldn't, because he just couldn't.

"I'm sorry, it's too late. I'm regenerating."


End file.
